<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i've been looking sad in all the nicest places by societysgot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914141">i've been looking sad in all the nicest places</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/societysgot/pseuds/societysgot'>societysgot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, and then they have an angsty fight bc why not, archie tells betty that veronica knows, it's what they deserve, set right after 5x01, the morning after prom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:54:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/societysgot/pseuds/societysgot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's not that simple," She went to place a hand on his arm, but he felt himself pulling away before she made contact.</p><p>His voice was hoarse when he spoke. "Well, it shouldn't be this hard."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i've been looking sad in all the nicest places</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>She knows</em>
</p><p> </p><p>That's all he had said in his text. Short and simple. Straight to the point. <em>She knows</em>. And she'll know what it means. </p><p>He had been debating with himself whether or not to tell her all morning. She had left prom the night before with Jughead — he had expected that. And they must have spent the night in Jughead's room, because he hadn't seen any signs of life in her room all night.</p><p>He, on the other hand, had spent the remainder of the evening with Veronica crying into his shoulder, feeling like the worst, most despicable, horrible person in the world. Which he probably was. </p><p>She took it better than he thought she would. Probably better than how Betty was going to take it when she received his message. And it didn't take long for her to receive it. </p><p> </p><p>He was sitting at the kitchen table with his mom and Brooke. They were fussing over the photos taken at prom, and Archie was attempting to smile at their comments, but he knew the smile wasn't reaching his eyes. He played with his food and kept his mouth shut. And that was when he heard the backdoor swing open — like it had many times before — a common happenstance of his childhood. </p><p>Betty peered in, her gaze locking on him immediately. Her eyes were wide, but she quickly replaced her look of worry with one of joy, when she noticed his mother and her girlfriend sitting beside him. </p><p>"Betty, what a lovely surprise," Mary said, excitedly, waving her in. </p><p>Betty moved warily through the space, sending them all a pained smile — Archie thought his expression probably resembled hers.</p><p>"Hi, Mrs Andrews, Brooke," She greeted, politely, before glancing over at him. </p><p>"We were just looking at the photos Alice sent from last night — gosh, you all looked so wonderful," Mary continued, with a warm smile, "You and Jughead make such a sweet couple."</p><p>At that Betty's gaze flew back to his and she nodded in the direction of the stairs. </p><p>"Mom, we're just gonna go upstairs, if that's cool?" He said, standing up and gesturing to the hallway. </p><p>Betty followed him around the table and out of the kitchen, keeping her eyes fixed firmly on the ground. They walked up the stairway in silence, his arm brushing over hers on the railing once or twice. It wasn't until they were safely in the confines of Archie's room, with the door shut, did Betty round on him, looking -- worried? Angry? Manic? All of the above? Archie was watching her cautiously -- her blonde hair pulled back into a messy bun, loose strands framing her face. </p><p> </p><p>"What the hell, Archie? How — how does she know?"</p><p>He took a breath. "I told her."</p><p>"You told her?" She snapped, looking dumbfounded, "Why the— why would you-"</p><p>"I had to, Betty ," Archie said, trying to make sense of the jumbled thoughts making a home in his brain, "You don't understand—"</p><p>"We said that we wouldn't tell," She bit back, raking a hand through her hair, looking both anxious and furious all at once. </p><p>"She was saying she would defer Barnard for me—"</p><p>"So?"</p><p>Archie frowned, standing up a little straighter. "So — I couldn't let her do that — not after what happened between us —  I couldn't keep lying to her, I just—"</p><p>"What have you done, Arch..."</p><p>"Why are you acting like this is all my fault?"</p><p>"Because it is," She said, accusingly. </p><p>"You're seriously blaming me?"</p><p>"I don't know, Arch, I don't know who to fucking blame—" Betty snapped, and he was towering over her, but their faces were so close they were practically recycling the same air, "But you weren't supposed to tell her—"</p><p>"What was I supposed to do then? Let her give up her dream school for me when I have feelings for someone else?" He bit back, his gaze dropping ever so slightly to her lips, "Is that what I should've done?" </p><p>He felt like a jerk — but he couldn't help it. She tilted her head up, so their eyes were aligned. Their chests were heaving and he wondered for a split second whether she was going to kiss him but— her next words cancelled out the possibility of that. </p><p>"Now that V knows — Jug could find out now-"</p><p>"Yeah — what <em>will</em> you do when he finds out?" Archie asked, stepping backwards, glaring at her, "I'd like to know."</p><p>"He isn't going to find out," She said, through gritted teeth, "—or at least he wasn't going to, until you went and told Veronica-"</p><p>"I'm sorry I told her, okay?" He threw his arms in the air in frustration, "Guess I'm just not like you."</p><p>Betty's gaze found his and her eyes narrowed. "What is that supposed to mean?"</p><p>Archie let out a loud sigh, pacing a little as he spoke. "That I can't just turn it off, okay? I can't just be around Veronica and act like everything's fine."</p><p>"I know it's hard but—"</p><p>"No, you don't — I saw you and Jughead at prom — all over each other like nothing was wrong. Didn't seem hard for you at all," He said bitterly, letting out a breathy laugh and looking anywhere but her. </p><p>He didn't want her to know how much it hurt seeing them together. How much he wished that it had been him, she was dancing with. She didn't say anything in response, but merely sat down on his bed, her face in her hands. Somehow her saying nothing made it worse. He continued on. </p><p>"I've barely been able to look Veronica in the eye for weeks now," He glanced momentarily at the photo of Veronica still smiling up at him from his desk. </p><p>He clenched his eyes shut. "And then, when she sang that song—"</p><p>Betty's head snapped up at that. "Right — that song you said you wrote about me, but actually wrote about her—?"</p><p>Archie's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he was greeted with a glowering look from Betty. Her lips were quivering with anger — or maybe hurt? He wasn't sure. "Wait, what?"</p><p>"What I don't get, is why you played it for me," She sent him a curious look, but the fury in her eyes didn't go unnoticed by him. </p><p>"What are you talking about? That song was not for Ronnie, " He said, looking incredulous, "It was for you. I wrote it for <em>you</em>, Betty."</p><p> "Then, why the hell was she singing it?" Betty spat, her steady blue eyes glassy with tears.</p><p>Archie shrugged, looking around the room. "She must've found it-"</p><p>"Found it? How?" </p><p>"I wrote it down — the lyrics, you know, so I wouldn't forget them," He replied, sheepishly as he avoided her gaze, "I was proud of it...even though you didn't like it-"</p><p>"I never said I didn't like it," Betty said suddenly, the words leaving her much quieter this time.</p><p>Archie stared back, the knot in his stomach, aching the more he looked at her. </p><p>"Yeah, well, you didn't want to hear it, so."</p><p>Betty was off the bed and standing in front of him within seconds. Her eyes full of tears, as she stared up at him. He couldn't help but notice how much younger she looked when she cried. And so, <em>so</em> beautiful. Archie took his time before he met her gaze again.</p><p>"Arch, that had nothing to do with the song."</p><p>"You know what — it doesn't matter now," He muttered, quietly, "You're...you're with Jughead — and you clearly don't want to be with me-"</p><p>"It's not that simple," She went to place a hand on his arm, but he felt himself pulling away before she made contact.</p><p>His voice was hoarse when he spoke. "Well, it shouldn't be this hard."</p><p>He saw the tears fall from her eyes and he wanted to slap himself for hurting her. For making her cry. But he could barely stand to look at her right now. </p><p>"I think you should go."</p><p>But she didn't move — she was still watching him. Her eyes searching for his but he refused to look back.</p><p>"Does Jughead even know where you are?" He eventually asked, coldly, and her expression changed immediately.</p><p>She wiped her puffy tear-stained cheeks on the palm of her hand, before flattening out her skirt. They shared one last look before she moved silently towards the door, and slammed it on the way out. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>soooooOOOOO BARCHIEDALE IS BACK !&amp;@^!^(@&gt;@_(&amp; so naturally i just had to make this. it's a little rough but i hope you enjoy &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>